Piano Man
by CSI1983
Summary: Booth takes cooking lessons and Temperance learns more about him. Heavy on the BBR


_A/N - This is my very first Bones fanfiction and as you can see, I love the whole Booth/Bones idea. I hope you enjoy it and I am currently writing another only the newone has a lot more chapters. Enjoy!_

**Piano Man**

Dr. Temperance Brennan felt the normal rush of satisfaction that she got when a set of bones was now identified, reconstructed and given back to the families. It was worth all the hard work when there was nothing but good news at the end of a hard day. She put the small square box of ashes into the padded a draw and closed it with a soft _thud_.

"Rest in peace Lieutenant John Black. It was a pleasure working with you."

"Jeez Bones, now you're talking to them?"

Temperance didn't need to turn around to know who had passed the comment, only one person ever called her Bones. Only one person ignored her repeated request not too. The smooth, teasing voice belonged to her friend and partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

"They're people too Booth."

She heard Booth come deeper into the room, coming to stop just behind the ladder she was on. Temperance carefully began the journey down, stumbling slightly after the second step. She felt Booth's hands on her waist, easing her fall, keeping his hands there until both of her boot-clad feet were firmly on the ground.

"Careful Bones, you'll hurt yourself."

Temperance glanced at his hands that were still around her waist, the heat from his hands searing her skin.

"Thank you."

Booth somewhat reluctantly released her and put his hands back in his pockets, where they had been previously, before turning to the now empty table in the room.

"So you finished with the Lieutenant then?"

Temperance nodded, as she began to gather the paper work scattered on the side of the table, her necklace and earring tingling merrily.

"Yeah, finally. I'm going to have a nice early night tonight."

Booth ran a hand through his hair as he followed Temperance back into the main area of the lab.

"Hey Bones, do you want to be my guinea pig tonight?"

Temperance raised her eyebrow as she continued to work.

"Depends what for, I don't like agreeing to things I don't know about."

Booth gave her a wide smile.

"I've been taking cooking lessons and I was wondering if you would let me cook for you?"

Temperance smiled back.

"Sure that would be nice. What have I told you about using your charm smile on me?"

Booth gave her the smile again, settling himself in a seat, watching as Temperance finished off her paperwork.

Temperance relaxed against the soft grey sofa in Booth's apartment, a glass of red wine in her hand.

"I could get used to this Booth. Being waited in hand and foot is very relaxing."

"Well don't. This is just so I can get in some practice with my cooking."

Temperance stood from her position on the sofa and set about exploring Booth's living room, starting at the huge oak bookcase to the side of the room and ending at the baby grand piano that sat in the corner of the room. She gently stroked the clean ivory keys, the sound vibrating brightly.

"Do you play Bones?"

Booth had come up behind her quietly, a small smile on his face. Temperance took her place back on the sofa, her head shaking slightly.

"Never really did the whole musical thing."

Booth took a seat behind the piano and began to play, his fingers shooting from one side of the piano to the other effortlessly, the music bright and cheerful. Temperance closed her eyes and let the music wash over her, fill her soul and make the world stand still. All too soon the music had stopped and silence filled the living room again.

"That was beautiful Booth."

Booth gave a slight bow before pointing to the dining room.

"Ready for dinner?"

Temperance followed Booth in into the large dinning room come kitchen and settled herself in a seat. The table was decked out like a restaurant, with neatly folded napkins and fancy silverware, the half bottle of red wine sitting quietly in amongst the tall candles. Booth carefully placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of her and Temperance sniffed it suspiciously, the rich spiciness making her tummy rumble.

"Tomato, basil and ham soup. Oh and fresh bread."

Booth sat himself across from Temperance and watched closely as she sipped at the soup, making a show of rolling the flavours in her mouth, the sweet tasting tomato colliding perfectly with the salty ham.

"This is really good Booth. Why the sudden interest in cooking?"

Booth shrugged as he dipped some bread into the steaming soup.

"Parker mostly. He's growing up so quickly and I'm fairly certain all the takeaways I'm feeding him have nothing to do with it. I'll be testing the macaroni and cheese on him this weekend."

"If it is anything like this soup, he'll love it."

Booth smiled and let a comfortable silence fall as they continued to eat, even though Booth was having a hard time concentrating with Bones sitting across from him. Seeley Booth was in no way a romantic man, leaving the flowers and chocolates for the geeks. He liked a beer and a good meal and that's all he needed usually. But here, the jazz playing softly in the background, the candlelight creating intimate shadows on Bones face, Booth found he feeling romantic. It had never happened to him before. But then again he had never met a woman like the one sitting across from him. Temperance Brennan was an unusual combination of raw force and determination that somehow had naivety mixed in with it. Her social awkwardness reminded him of high school and he always had a driving urge to protect her from everything, even though he knew that she could definitely take care of herself, she had proved that fact on more then one occasion. Booth was used to have woman throwing themselves at him, willing to give him everything he could possibly want. But with Temperance it was the complete opposite. She made him earn her trust and respect before she relaxed around him and it made him respect her even more then he had previously.

"Your soup's going to get cold if you keep staring at me like that."

Booth snapped out of his thoughts with a physical jerk, hurriedly finishing his soup.

"Right, ready for the next course?"

Temperance nodded as she sipped at her wine, her eyes on Booth as he moved awkwardly around the kitchen space, his white shirt bunching and pulling taunt as he opened and closed cupboards. Temperance studied the way his jeans clutched at his legs and thighs, trying to convince herself she was just studying a human in movement, but realising she had failed when she felt the now familiar tug in her stomach as Booth unconsciously licked his lips before wiping his hands on the seat of his jeans. Temperance didn't know what was worse. The fact she was watching him the way men do woman, like he was some piece of meat or the fact that she was watching him at all.

"Apricot chicken pasta."

Another steaming bowl was put in front of her and Bones pushed aside her thoughts and focused on the sweet smelling dish in front of her. As with before, Booth watched her face to try and gauge a reaction, as she took a spoonful of pasta, apricot and chicken, braver this time thanks to the great soup.

"This is good as well Booth. You're not as bad as I thought you would be Piano man."

Booth paused, a smile on his face.

"Bones, did you just give me a nickname?"

Temperance shrugged.

"Maybe. Do I get a better one?"

Booth shook his head.

"The whole point of a nickname is to describe that person. Bones is a lot nicer then Gun-obsessed-irritating-stubborn-anthropologist. I like Bones a lot better."

Temperance pointed her fork at him, the metal gleaming menacingly in the candlelight.

"You could just call me Brennan or Temperance like Angie and the others do."

"Ah but then I would be just like everyone else then wouldn't I?"

"Why would it be bad to be like everyone else?"

"Because I like that that I have my own name for you."

Temperance cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Sounds a little intimate to me"

Booth caught Temperance's eyes with his own.

"Intimacy is underrated."

Temperance dropped her eyes first, letting them fall back onto the pasta, her appetite suddenly gone. She wasn't used to this kind of banter in such an intimate settling, in the lab she could brush it off as just them chatting. But here in his house with the candles, win and him cooking for her, it was a lot harder. In a way it scared her. It had been a long time since she had let any man get close to her in any way. Even Angie, her best friend, had to push her way in when something was bothering Temperance. This was completely foreign territory for them both. Temperance forced down another mouthful of pasta, trying to ignore the sensation of Booth watching her. Once again silence fell, this time it was a little less relaxed, as they each got lost in their own thoughts.

"You ever been in love Bones?"

The question caught Temperance off guard and she choked a little on the pasta in her throat. A small sip of wine and she was ready to answer the surprise question.

"Not really. I thought I was when I was sixteen but I definitely wasn't. What about you?"

Booth nodded slowly.

"I was in love with Parkers mom at one point. But things changed and she stopped trusting me and by the time I realized what w had, she was gone."

Temperance reached over and put her hand gently over his.

"I'm sorry Booth."

Booth smiled at Temperance, his thumb circling her hand softly.

"I don't regret it thought. How can I when I have the most wonderful son in the world? Whatever we did wring, at least we got Parker right."

"Parker's a good looking kid. Must get it from his dad."

Booth looked down at their hands before turning his over slightly so that their fingers were touching.

"You're nothing but a big softie are you Bones?"

Temperance shrugged, trying to ignore the electricity shooting up her arm caused by the skin on skin contact.

"I don't know, I can be pretty scary sometimes."

"True, but you're still a bit softie. I was there with you when Angie lost Kirk and I was there when you talked to my boss's daughter. You do care Bones, you're just not used to it."

Temperance graced Booth with a grin and Booth let go of her hand and began to gather their plates.

"You ready for desert?"

Temperance nodded and watched as he opened the fridge took out two plates and returned to the table.

"Lemon meringue pie."

It looked delicious with a deep yellow centre and pale yellow base, all topped off with neatly peaked eggwhites. Temperance scooped a spoonful confidently and as predicted, it was delicious. The tartness of the lemon setting off the sweetness of the base and eggwhites perfectly.

"Angie would love this."

Booth nodded.

"I know. I already have some in a container for her."

Temperance continued to eat, enjoying the desert a little too much to make conversation. It was only when her plate was clean did Temperance sit back, hands spread over her flat stomach.

"I should have worn my stretch pants."

Booth sat back as well, his hands over his own stomach.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I suppose I had better start the cleaning up. Oh joy."

Temperance stood at the same time, collecting an armful of dishes as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Don't you have a dishwasher?"

Booth shook his head as he began to fill the sink with hot soapy water.

"Not anymore. I used to have one but it would take me days just to fill the damn thing up. It's just easier to wash things as I use them."

Temperance nodded as she began to stack the dishes neatly beside him, ready to be washed.

"Fair enough. I don't think I use mine more then a couple of time a month. I tend to wash my things as I go as well."

Booth switched off the tap and chucked a handful of plates into the water, studs and water spraying over Temperance's top.

"Booth!"

"Crap, sorry Bones."

Temperance flashed Booth a calculated smile and reached into the sink, getting a handful of studs and dripping water, flicking them all over Booth.

"Oh you want to get into that do you?"

Booth flicked Temperance again, the studs clinging to her shirt before sliding down and falling to the floor. Temperance grabbed two large handfuls of studs and lunged at Booth, who grabbed her wrist's, trying to save himself from a stud bath. He backed her into the fridge, keeping her wrists up and pressed against the cold metal. He didn't realize how close they were until his body started to react to Temperance being pressed against him. He stayed where he was, feeling Temperance release an unsteady breath, stirring the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes in the struggle. He could smell her, a heady mixture of lavender and dishwashing liquid; he could smell the food on her breath, knowing that she could smell it on his. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers, pulling back quickly to allow her a chance to pull away. She leaned forward after a second and kissed him back, her body arching into his. Booth dropped his hands from her wrists, allowing them to fall on her face and hip, stroking the soft bare skin. Temperance took advantage of her new freedom, her hands seeking out the flesh hidden beneath his shirt, making Booth moan and pull off the barrier himself. His own hands were tearing at Temperance's clothes, trying desperately to gain the skin on skin contact he so desperately craved. He paused before they got too carried away, his breath coming in short gasps. He looked Temperance in the eyes, trying to see beyond the desire there.

" Are you sure?"

Temperance nodded before pulling Booth in for another kiss. Booth quickly lifted her up, her legs finding their own way around his waist, and carried her into his room.

When he woke up, Booth knew she was gone. With a knot in his stomach and a strange sense of dread, he rolled over and stretched, noticing for the first time the small slip of paper on the pillow next to his.

_Booth,_

_I had to go to work, but I cleaned up the kitchen for you._

_No regrets._

_Bones._

A wide smile began on Booth's mouth and he could feel the happiness replacing his previously knotted stomach. He was glad she had no regrets, because her certainly didn't. How could he? He liked her far too much.

Booth carefully balanced the Tupperware containers under his chin as he made his way into the lab a few hours later. It took him forever to find things because Temperance did indeed clean his kitchen, but just a little too well. He could swear things had disappeared.

Temperance was standing alone, bending over a table of bones, her back to him as he slid into the room. He came up as quietly as possible behind her, his mouth close to her ear.

"Hey Beautiful."

Temperance smiled widely as she continued to examine the bones.

"You got my note?"

"Yup."

Booth laid a kiss near her ear, and he could see the visible shudder that went through her body. She turned to him, her chest brushing his, as she stood straighter.

"We should go into my office."

Booth followed her happily and watched with a smile as she closed and locked the door before shutting all the blinds, making the room romantically dark. She came to stand in front of him, a smile on her face. Booth could see she had had a shower before coming to work, some of the strands still dark with dampness, all pulled back neatly in one of Temperance's brown hair clips. Booth reached out and gently removed the hair clip, the rich smell of mango floating around him, as her hair sunk to her shoulders.

"I like it when you hair's down, you look sexy."

She said nothing just pulled him closer by his belt buckle, until their bodies were length to length as they had been the previous night.

"I like it when you have no top on."

Booth cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Do you now?"

Temperance nodded as she leaned in for a kiss, her body pressing into his. The heat from last night returned and it took all of Booth's strength not to pull all of her clothes off and explore every inch of her, from the crown of her head to the tips of her small round toes.

"I really wish we weren't in your office right now."

Temperance sighed as she rested her head against his chest, his heart pounding in her ear.

"I know. I suppose we had better get back to work before anyone misses us."

It was then that there was a loud knock on the door, making the pair jump apart like guilty teenagers.

"Brennan, sweetie are you ok?"

Temperance exchanged a quick glance with Booth before trying to fix her mussed hair with her fingers. She unlocked the door quickly, pulling it open and facing Angie. Angie didn't say anything but she didn't need to. Temperance watched her best friend take in Booth and herself and the darkened office.

"Hey Booth"

"Hey Angie."

An uncomfortable silence fell as Angie continued to examine the evidence before her before flashing them both a large grin and leaving. Temperance closed the door on her friends back, sitting heavily behind her desk.

"She knows."

Booth shook his head as he took Temperance's hand.

"No she doesn't."

Temperance flashed him a doubtful look.

"You do know Angie right?"

Booth opened his mouth to protest before sinking into the seat across from Temperance.

"Oh shit she knows."

Temperance frowned.

"If she asks, I can't lie to her. She'll see right through it."

Booth nodded.

"Fair enough. I don't want you lying to her anyway. I don't want to be the one who makes you lie to your best friend."

Temperance smiled at Booth.

"At least she likes you. She has never liked any of my other boyfriends before."

Booth's eyes widened on their own accord.

"Am I your boyfriend now?"

Temperance went red and opened and closed her moth, words escaping her at the moment. Booth smiled at her.

"Cool. I like the sound of that."

Temperance got up from her seat, settling herself on Booth's lap, her head resting on his shoulder as they cuddled. His hand rested on the top pf her thigh, and Temperance could feel the other one making small circles on her spine. He spoke into her neck, his breath making a hot spot on her skin.

"I suppose we had go and face Angie huh? "

Temperance nodded, giving Booth a quick kiss before getting off his lap. Temperance led the way back into the lab, Booth following closely behind. Angie was doing her utmost to pretend to work but she had never been much of an actress and her curiosity was starting to consume her. She knew something was going on the moment she saw the pair. Even without the bruised lips and mussed clothes, they still had that morning-after glow about them. And it had been a long time since she had seen that glow on Temperance.

"Here we go Angie, lemon meringue pie."

Angie took the Tupperware container Booth offered her, her smile small and her voice low as she spoke.

"You know I'm part Italian right?"

Booth frowned as he nodded.

"I know how to break a fully grown mans arms in the most painful way possible. You hurt Brennan and I'll do that to you before I castrate you with your FBI badge."

A small shudder went through Booth, this time not a good one.

"I would never hurt her Angie. She's too good for that."

Angie nodded, her smile a little wider.

"Good. She's not like other woman Booth."

"She better then them. No games, nothing to figure out. She's just temperance."

Angie nodded, her smile now a full out grin.

"Ok I approve. But I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Booth returned the grin.

"I would expect nothing less."

Booth returned to Temperance giving her a quick kiss.

"Seeya later Beautiful."

Temperance waved him off.

"Bye Piano man."

Booth gave her another smile as he left, and Temperance gave a happy sigh before turning back to the table of bones.

"Ok so where were we with this set of bones?"

Angie started to laugh.

"Oh honey you picked a hell of a guy to break your drought!"

"Eat your lemon pie."

Angie refused to follow Temperance's suggestion and continued with her new favourite topic.

"So how did it happen?"

Temperance gave a sigh, knowing that it was pointless trying to not answer Angie. She was like a dog with a bone sometimes.

"We were doing the dishes and got into a stud fight."

"Oh that's sexy. Was it good?"

Temperance gave Angie a hard look but Angie waved it off.

"Come on Brennan, I've given you details of my conquests that would give most people a heart attack."

"Booth is not a conquest and neither am I"

Angie's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"So you guys are exclusive now? Congratulations."

Temperance tried to stay mad but she felt the grin start and could not make it start. The idea that she had Booth all to herself made her feel giddy, like a kid at Christmas.

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too."

Angie kept her eyes on Temperance.

"So was it worth the wait?"

Temperance smiled but said nothing, which made Angie stomp her foot like a child.

"Oh come on Brennan! At least put him on a scale of one to ten for me. One being you could have done better by yourself and ten being that he rearranged your DNA"

Temperance said nothing, just held out her hands, all of her fingers stretched straight. Angie broke into laughter.

"I knew that Booth would be a ten!"

Temperance put on her lab coat and tried to shake herself back into reality, trying to drop the picture of a naked Booth from her radar for at least a few hours.

"Hey Brennan?"

Temperance continued making notes, not quite giving Angie her full attention.

"Mmm?"

"Why did you call him Piano man?"

Temperance gave Angie a grin.

"Eat you lemon pie."

_I get my buzz on reveiws and if you have some constructive things to say, even better!_


End file.
